Zahra
'''Zahra' is a Djinn orginating from the Kingdom of Izdihar. After her home was ravished by the Haoma, she eventually was sold at a marketplace to the Prince and sought his aid to avenge her people and vanquish the Haoma.Prince of Persia: Forgotten Sands (Wii) Official Description Biography Early Life Born in the Kingdom of Izdihar, she was raised''Prince of Persia: Forgotten Sands'' Wii instruction manual among the inhabitants as a Seer and dedicated herself to it's protection. However, she watched as her kind was expelled from Izdihar and the Haoma take grip of the great Kingdom and kill off most of it's ihabitants. She later was sold at a marketplace for the Prince of find, promising him a Kingdom, mastery over death, and a princess of his own as she intended for him to use his skills to vanquish the Haoma. Forgotten Sands (Wii) After several months traveling trough the desert, the Prince and the genie arrived in an oasis, when the Prince kissed a statue possessed by Zahra binding their souls and giving him immortality. However, the Prince accidentally freed a magic vine called the Haoma by taking a magic sword out of a strange statue, who revealed to be a woman corrupted by the plant, the Sorceress. Zahra then revealed the hero that she wanted him to destroy the vine, but he just released it. Suddenly a gigantic monster, know as the Beast attacked the Prince, who stabbed his abdomen with the sword. Unfortunately, the creature broke the weapon (the only thing able to destroy the Haoma) and, burned by the sunlight, fled with the blade in its body. The Prince and the genie followed the creature trough the entire kingdom, but eventually failed. The Djinn gave the Prince multiple powers sealed into temples which allowed him to climb on walls, cast tornadoes and sand bubbles which allowed him to float in the air. While they were on search of this powers, they were attacked by the Sorceress who, disgusted by the presence of Zahra, summoned a powerful Guardian to kill the Prince. However, the Prince defeated the creature and reached several temples till he met with the Sorceress once again. This time, she promised him the conquest of the world and the beautiful princess of Izdihar. The Prince refused and with the genie escaped the monster. Later, the Djinn revealed that she was once an inhabitant of Izdihar and was responsible, along with those of her kind, to protect the kingdom. However, they were impotent against the Haoma, and so Izdihar fell. Humiliated by this, Zahra searched someone to destroy the vine: the Prince. Finally, the Prince found the Beast, who once were the last sultan of Izdihar. After having defeated the monster, the hero restored the sword and fought the Sorceress once again. The Prince was able to destroy the Haoma by destroying its heart and the Sorceress with it. However, after the Sorceress collapsed, it was revealed that she was the last princess of Izdihar. Suddenly, the Haoma seized the princess, but the Prince saved her giving her his immortal soul. The Prince and Zahra ran out of the kingdom, that was quickly swallowed by the sand. The two companions then dived into an abyss, where the Prince assumed an ethereal form. The hero eventually escaped the kingdom, but Zahra was gone. Trivia *Zahra knows the Prince's real name. *" " is a given name in , meaning "beautiful" or "flower". *"Zahra" is also a in . References }} Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Forgotten Sands Category:Forgotten Sands Characters Category:Djinn